


Strengthening the Bond

by ValerieValerah



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieValerah/pseuds/ValerieValerah
Summary: Sister Nicole has been keeping a secret from her lovers, but is ready to get everything out in the open.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Strengthening the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as a gift for my best friend.
> 
> She has given me permission to share it with all of you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as she did. :)

It was bedtime in the Emeritus house. For most of the family, it was a welcome reprieve after a busy day. The hallways were filled with ghouls wearing comfy pajamas, on their way to brush their teeth or get a last-minute drink of water before lights out. Sister Nicole said goodnight to each of them individually as she walked through the house, some of them stopping to give her a quick hug before they disappeared into the ghoul bedroom. She knew not to go in there at this point in the evening; if any of them felt like snuggling, she knew she’d be held captive.

Nicole stopped at a doorway covered in stickers and drawings. She peeked her head in to see little Makenzie fast asleep in her bed. Sister Emily’s daughter was adored by everyone in the house, but Nicole loved her as if she was her own. She had hoped to tell her goodnight, but the opportunity had been missed tonight. She smiled at their little one and quietly closed the door again.

When she entered Papa’s room, she found Emily already in bed, deeply involved with her evening reading.The women greeted each other before Nicole slipped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth before changing into her favorite nightie. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took a few deep breaths. She had been dreading this moment all day, but knew that she couldn’t hold back anymore. Tonight she would tell them her secret.

Nicole climbed onto her side of the bed and sat quietly with her hands in her lap. “Do you know if Papa will be joining us soon?” she asked.

Emily didn’t look up from her tablet. “Last I knew he was in his office finishing up some work, but hopefully he’ll be here soon. It is getting kinda late.”

Nicole scooted across the bed and snuggled up against her sister wife. “What are you reading tonight?” she asked.

Emily smiled. “You know I need my dose of evening smut before bed.”

Nicole giggled. “You do know where to find the best smut!” She started reading over Emily’s shoulder. “Ooh, this is a good one.”

Emily grinned. “I know it.”

The two of them were so engrossed in their story that they didn’t notice Papa walk into the room. He looked at them snuggling together and couldn’t help but smile. He watched them for a few moments longer before saying, “Good evening, my beautiful wives.”

Nicole and Emily’s heads snapped up. “Hello, Papa,” they said in unison. Emily quickly stashed her tablet in the nightstand drawer; they would have to finish their story later.

Papa started to get undressed and the women watched him intently. No matter how many times they saw their husband’s naked body, it was just as amazing as it had been the first time. They stared at his bare ass as he walked into the bathroom. “How was your day?” he called over the sound of the water running in the sink.

“Good!” Emily called out, sitting up a little straighter in the bed. “How about yours? Did you get a lot of work done today?”

“I did,” Papa called back. “I think Nihil and Imperitor will be quite pleased.”

Nicole sat up and inched over to the middle of the bed. She could feel the anxiety building up inside of her and needed a moment to get her head on straight before Papa returned. When he finally walked back into the bedroom, Nicole took a deep breath. “I’m glad you’re both here,” she finally said. “I need to talk to you both about something.”

Emily turned toward Nicole, a look of panic on her face. Her mind immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario. “Please tell me you’re not leaving us,” she said, her voice panic-stricken. She instinctively grabbed Nicole’s hand.

Papa slipped on a pair of black silk boxers and climbed up onto the bed, sitting close to both women. “Is something wrong, my love?” he asked. “Are you alright?”

Nicole nodded. “I’m okay. Well, I think I’m okay. Trying to figure out how to tell you guys this has been eating me up inside.”

Papa took both of their hands. “You know you can tell us anything,” he said.

Emily squeezed Nicole's hand. “We love you so much.”

“I love you both. That’s why I’m so nervous.” Nicole’s eyes filled with tears.

Papa leaned in closer. “Please tell us what’s wrong.”

Nicole took another deep breath, her hands shaking. “I found out recently… that I’m going to have a baby.”

A moment of silence passed before Emily squealed, bouncing up and down in excitement. She let go of their hands and threw her arms around Nicole. “Are you serious?” she cried. “I love babies!”

Papa’s jaw dropped. “You mean… I’m going to be… a daddy?” he stammered.

Nicole squeezed Papa’s hand and nodded, the tears starting to roll down her face.

A huge grin crossed his face. “That’s amazing!” He pulled both women into his arms and hugged them tight.

Nicole started crying into Papa’s shoulder, overwhelmed with relief and emotion. “I was so scared about how you guys would react,” she sobbed. “I know we didn’t plan this, and I just thought…” Her voice trailed off.

Emily pulled away from the hug to watch them, giving them a moment to celebrate together. Her heart swelled with love as she watched Papa gently rub Nicole’s back, rocking her gently to calm her down. “You thought we wouldn’t be excited?” Emily finally said. ”Nicole, we love you so, so much. I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t come to us.”

Papa held Nicole at arm’s length so he could look her, then Emily, in the eye. “You both are the best things that ever happened to me. I’m beyond excited that we get to share our love with another little one.”

Nicole sniffled, trying to regain her composure. “I’m so relieved,” she breathed. “This is the best family I could have ever asked for.”

Emily clapped her hands excitedly. “This is so exciting! Makenzie is going to be THRILLED to have a little brother or sister! I can’t wait until you tell the others so that the ghoulettes and I can start planning your baby shower!”

“I’m not going to tell the others just yet,” Nicole said. “I want it to just be our special secret for awhile longer.”

Emily turned to Papa. “Do you think they can sense it?” she asked. "I know the ghouls have that sixth sense. You never know when they’re going to use it.” Emily laughed. “Do you remember that time Rain yelled out and ran away from me because he knew I was getting the flu? I swear he was going to spray me down with Lysol.”

Papa chuckled. “I suppose it's possible,” he said. “I don’t think they’d want to spoil this surprise for you, though. This is a bit more important than the flu.”

Nicole smiled, her emotions finally back under control. “I didn’t think I ever wanted a baby, but this feels so right.”

Papa reached to pull back the blankets and slipped between the women. He pulled his wives close, giving them each a deep kiss. “I love you both so much,” he whispered. “Let’s get some rest. We can talk more about this tomorrow.” The three of them cuddled up together and fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that their bond had been strengthened.


End file.
